The Vampire Diaries: A Wish Became True
by SmilyLily1996
Summary: Dana Johnson is a normal teenager- at least until she meets a mystic old lady in a shopping mall and confesses her biggest wish, wishout thinking about it properly. This wish becomes true and so she ends up in a certain small town in Virginia and suddenly has to deal with everything the town has to offer- including teenage problems.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

So, after not being able to write for months now(laptop didn't work... very annoying) I finally am able to again and started this story now. I really hope I will get to a point this time and end the story for the first time in my life.  
Whatever... As for the story I had the idea already quite a while ago and just had to write it. If you find grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me, since I'm not an english native speaker this can happen and I really want to improve my style.  
Okay, enough talking, here you go :)

* * *

Who doesn't know the annoying feeling of boredom? When you wish your life could be just a little bit more interesting and you would probably give anything for that.

Trust me, you really should be more careful with your wishes, because if you're really unlucky, they could become real...

"Come on guys. I know it's late, you all want to go home and everything, but we have to finish this one exercise. Please, we're almost through now..." Yes, our maths teacher was the passionate kind. He was absolutely convinced that his subject was the most important of all and we would never be able to succeed without maths- not that that wasn't normal for a teacher, but he exaggerated the whole thing.

This time, his clock was wrong and the bell rang before he had even finished his sentence and the whole class was gone just a second later, including me and my friend Mandy.

"He will never give up, right?" I asked Mandy ironically, while walking out of the school building and we both had to laugh about it. "I guess even the hope that he will ever change is wasted time." She answered. "Hey, do you have some time? Maybe we could drink a hot chocolate or something in the mall?" I asked her when we reached the schoolyard. "Sure thing. If you pay." She answered smirking. I rolled my eyes and smirked too, while heading to the shopping mall two blocks away.

"Oh, they set up the Christmas decoration, sweet!" Mandy had always been a geek when it comes to Christmas. "Come, maybe they already have the gingerbread coffee they have every year." I rolled my eyes while being pulled in the direction of the coffee shop right in the middle of the mall.

Actually Mandy's beloved gingerbread coffee was available already and so be both took one and sat down on one of their red couches that were scattered across the shop.

When she had drunk about half of her coffee, Mandy looked at her wrist watch and jumped out of her seat. "Oh my... Gosh, I totally forgot I have to be home in... Well, now... You know my family, there's always something up and... Uhm, I'll give you the money for the coffee tomorrow, alright?" She looked at me and waited for an answer. I smiled quickly and said: "Sure thing. Now go, we don't want your mom to start picking you up from school again, right?" We both chuckled, hugged each other and Mandy ran out of the shop and disappeared.

I quickly finished my own coffee took both cups back to the counter and paid. It was when I left the shop when I saw the woman the first time.

It was an old woman, at least 70 years old, she was wearing a long, dark skirt with a weird pattern and a blouse in a similar style, just not matching at all. Her fingers were covered in huge colorful rings. I was immediately thinking of these weird old ladies on fun fairs who claim to tell the fortune and everything.

"You're kidding me..." I murmured when I saw what was written on a banner that was attached to the booth she was sitting behind; "I shall make your dream come true."

I was about to walk away, but that woman catched my eyes with her look. Her green eyes locked with mine and didn't let me go. Like I was in trance, I stumbled in her direction.

"Hello, what is your wish? Tell it to me." She said when I stood in front of her. "I... I don't kn..." I stuttered, but the woman interrupted me. "We both know you have a wish. Do you really want it to be true? Is it what you really want?" She asked, still having my eyes tightly locked into hers.

She was right, I did have a wish, but it was more the kind of wish you don't think about so much. The thing is I couldn't say it. It was too childish, too hilarious to dare and express the wish.

"Girl, I don't need to hear the wish, just you to admit it. If you wish it, I will make it come true, as long as it is your one true wish, of course." The woman said. Now it was me who locked eyes with her, I wanted to see something in her eyes that could tell me that she was kidding me. But there was nothing. Her eyes were 100% honest.

"Yes, I admit I have a wish. But... It's just too... It's too ridiculous. Just leave me alone!" I turned around was was about to walk away as quickly as possible and already had the plan to forget about this, when I felt a tight hand around my wrist holding me back. "Too late, honey. You admitted the wish and it will become true." Right after her last word my vision became blurry and my head was turning. Before I realized what happened the ground was coming closer, I didn't even feel the impact before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in Virginia

Already chapter two :)  
So, I hope you enjoy reading it and if you find mistakes(grammar or spelling mistakes) please tell me. I'm not an english native speaker and I want to improve it as good as possible. So, if you find anything, please tell me in a comment so I can better it out.  
Besides that, I have to say it became a very long chapter, since that's not exactly usual for me :P  
I would really appreciate a short review about what you think about the story until now :)  
Xx

* * *

"Sweetheart! Wake up! You shouldn't come to school too late." I heard my mom's voice from downstairs. "Five Minutes!" I shouted back while slowly opening my tired eyes.

When I saw where I was, I immediately sat straight in my bed. This was not my room, I have never been in that one. Could it be real? No, it wasn't possible. But why would I wake up in a stranger room then? Still lost in thoughts I slowly stood up and stumbled to the big wardrobe on the other side of the room and pulled some clothes out, changed into them and walked downstairs.

It wasn't just the room that was strange to me, it was the whole house.

"There you are! I've prepared some cereals in the kitchen, you just have to pour some milk in. Uhm, I have to leave now, having some job interviews. I've installed the GPS in your car, we both know you need it more than me." She laughed quickly, then blew me kiss and left through the door.

I was still very confused, but I did walk into the room that seemed to be our kitchen and really saw a small porcelain bowl filled with chocolate cereals, next to it was a bag of milk.

After my breakfast I just grabbed a bag I found in my room, put on a jacket and a scarf before leaving the house too.

Outside I found a car waiting for me, actually the first things that was familiar. As my mom said, there was GPS unit installed, so I searched for "high schools" and the name of the nearest one shocked me. I almost lost my conscience again, I thought it was a bad joke. The name of the nearest high school was "Mystic Falls High School.

After breathing a few times very deeply, I slowly came to myself again. That just couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Since I was convinced someone was trying to make fun of me, I started the engine of the car and and drove where the GPS lead me.

While making my way through the streets of this town, I thoughts about what happened if it was real? If the weird old lady from the mall wasn't just the fortune-telling-lying type, but the one out of millions who actually told the truth? But no, I just couldn't confess to myself that it could possibly be real.

The thing that seemed more and more odd to me was that the buildings actually were familiar to me, at least some of them. The whole town had a very old feeling to it, kind of traditional.

When the GPS told me I just had to turn off to the right once to reach the school, my heart was beating quicker and quicker and seeing the parking lot almost caused it to stop.

No one was trying to fool me, no one was kidding me and I could not deny it anymore. I just reached the Mystic Falls High schools parking lot. The parking lot of the school in the TV show I was almost obsessed with.

Minutes later I realized my mouth was open and I wasn't moving, so I shook my head and looked around. For know there was no one standing there who seemed familiar, just a few normal teens talking to each other, some rushing to finish their homework they had forgotten to, but for know everything seemed calm and normal, so I took my bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car.

With slow steps I walked towards the school building, not knowing where to go, since I didn't know where the secretary's office was. I followed a small group of people through the big front door, who were chatting about the football practices.

Unusually for a school, there was nothing written anywhere on where to find the room, especially the secretary's office, so I took a deep breath and looked for someone normal, but kind enough looking to ask. Fortunately, there was a girl standing in front of a row of lockers, so I decided to ask her if she could help me. "Uhm, excuse me? Can you tell me where I can find the office? I'm new here and have to get my schedules and stuff." The girl looked up with a smile and said: "Sure, okay, wait, you follow this corridor until you reach the first glass double-door, you can actually see it from here already, see it? Alright, then you turn left, go upstairs, and then the next door you see on the right, just knock at it, if it's closed." I tried to keep it all in my memory, but in my confusion about my current situation, nothing was left after a few seconds.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, I am really with my head in the clouds... I tried to explain, but the girl just laughed quickly and took her school bag that was laying on the floor. "You know what, I'll go with you, class starts in fifteen minutes, that's enough time." She said and started walking, so I followed her.

A few moments later we arrived at a glass door, more lockers on each side of it. "Here it is. So, I have to go now, I guess you come along from here. See you!" And she was almost gone. I didn't even realize she didn't tell me her name, but that was something to worry about later- meaning probably never, if it would continue like that.

Another deep breath and I entered the room behind the glass door. It was a classic secretary's office, two desk with a computer, a telephone covered in post-its and a lot of papers each. An mid-aged woman stood up as I entered, "Can I help you, honey?" She asked with a nice smile that made her skin around her eyes wrinkle slightly. "Uhm, yeah, I'm new in town and I... I..." Suddenly I realized I didn't know if I was even enrolled in this school already.

"Ah, I think your mom phoned. Right, you are... Wait a second..." She quickly looked through a stack of papers laying on her desk. "Danica Johnson, right?" She asked, obviously having found the right paper. "Uh, yes. But, Dana, please." I answered. "Alright, here are you schedules, this is a map of the school. Your first lesson is English, that's just one story above." She explained. I took the papers she gave me and left the room. As she said, my first lesson today was going to be English.

Surprisingly I quickly found the room and was not to late for the lesson. The bad things was to find a seat, I didn't know anyone(which was a good thing, considering where I was) and everyone stared at me like I had antennas on my head.

At the very back of the room I located a free seat I sat on and tried not to many curious pairs of eyes.

"Hello class. Today, we are going to talk about your homework first, which mean 90% of you can lay back, because they haven't done it anyways." The teacher said as soon as the door was closed behind him, he actually sounded almost amused about it and the class actually chuckled about it.

"Well, to give you a little time to think about what you can say about the extract you had to read... You may all have already noticed we have a new class mate. Do you want to introduce yourself?" He asked, looking at the, along with every single person around me. "Uh, I..." My eyes quickly scanned all the curious looks of my class mates and after a few steady breaths I started again. "Right, now. My name is Dana Johnson, I'm new here in... In town. What else?" I asked, actually meant to be more rhetorical, but the teacher answered anyways: "Tell us about your hobbies, just something about you." "Uhm, okay. I like drawing and sketching, which is why one of my favorite school subjects is Arts." I explained. "Alright, that's great. So, we are actually pretty much the book we were reading, so doesn't make any sense for you to start with it now, the class test about it is going to be written next week, afterward we're starting with something new." He explained.

Since I didn't have to say anything in this lesson anymore, I was lost in my thoughts pretty soon and stayed that way until the bell woke me up.

While I was slowly standing up someone hit against my shoulder: "Hey, awkward this whole 'introduce yourself' thing, huh?" As I turned around a tall dark haired male stood in front of me, probably a member of the schools football team. "Yeah. Uh, sorry, but I have to see how to get to my next lesson without getting lost." I tried to make it as obvious as possible I wanted that I wanted to be alone, but that guy didn't seem to get it. "Show me your schedule. Ah, biology. I can help you to get there, if you want. By the name, my name is Mitch." He turned around and left the room trough the door, me following after rolling my eyes quickly and grabbing my bag.

"There you are." Mitch said as he saw me also coming out of the class room. Fortunately that guy was the silent type- he didn't talk much on our way to the biology laboratories.

"So, here we are. I hope to see you at lunch in the cafeteria?" He asked, obviously flirting with me.

Don't get me wrong- he wasn't bad-looking, but also not very clever and he was a little pushy for my taste. "Uh, we'll see, I guess. But, usually I'm not very hungry at lunch time, so..." I said. "Yeah, I got it. Whatever, uhm, I guess you should find a seat now..." Now I felt kind of guilty, since Mitch seemed pretty upset when we was walking away.

Biology went by actually without the teacher even noticing me- which was a goal, since I still felt awkward from the introduction in the previous lesson. Afterwards we had a small break which I used to go through my schedule finally and the list of books and other stuff I had to buy this afternoon. When I read the history lesson I would have I thought about who would teach it by now, if this really was what I thought, though everything still seemed like a dream- or nightmare, I hadn't decided yet.

After the break I had maths- nothing new and the teacher was a healthy mix between the English one and Biology one; not too pushy, but he did realize he had a new student. And also the lesson after that one(French) went by without something noticeable, by now I had almost forgotten about the mess I was in, since the name of this school was the only thing that... Well, my big fortune woke me up pretty harshly- the lunch break.

After searching the right stairs to take, the right corridors to turn into, I finally found the cafeteria myself. I still had the map in my hands when entering the big hall, though the last few meters I was mainly leaded by the crowds noise. There were already hundreds of student chattering and eating their lunch, but just one table caught my attention: A dark haired girl with olive colored skin sat together with with a blonde boy and another girl with dark hair, just curlier and darker skin. I would have recognized there three everywhere and seeing them here almost caused me to collapse. Did that mean my wish became real? Was I really in the probably most dangerous town in the southern states? Did I really end up in Mystic Falls?

I was so lost in thoughts and my head was turning that I hit a blonde haired girl when I turned around to leave again. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I... My god, Ca... I'm sorry, I have to... I need to..." I couldn't express a single word, since I just crushed into another one of the group I just saw sitting together at that table.

I ran into the nearest girls room and leaned myself onto the washbasin, my head was turning like crazy, so I splashed some cold water into my face and my neck and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible, my golden-blonde hair was more looking like a birds nest than somethings that should've been on a girls head, my eyes had dark circles under them and I was absolutely pale, not even my freckles were showing anymore.

Very slowly I tried to get back the control over my breathing, I luckily found a small plastic hair brush in my bag and tried to tame my hair as good as possible. Another look into the mirror showed me that I looked at least a little bit better by now, at least not anymore like I've just seen a ghost or something- or, well, a vampire.


End file.
